eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Chel'Drak the Ancient Lord (Fabled)
General stats *994.565.649.808 health *2477 str *381 resolve *1250 combat mitigation *500 potency *100 reuse speed *540 dps *450 attack speed *40 strike trough *85 accuracy Strategy During this fight, Chel'drak will spawn adds: * 2 adds that do damage. (Spawns around every 30 seconds) * 1 of 4 different class types of adds, in 1 of 4 locations (randomly), these adds can only be killed by whatever class they are. EX: If fighter add spawns, a fighter needs to kill it. (Spawns around every 60 secs) ** a shadowy warrior (Fighter) ** a shadowy acolyte (Priest) ** a shadowy thief (Scout) ** a shadowy sorcerer (Mage) *** If these adds dont die within a short period of time they: **** Fighter - Taunt AE. **** Priest - Heals Chel'drak 100%. **** Scout - Does massive dmg to a single target. **** Mage - Massive AE. Strategy How to Setup: * Depending on your raid (and you will know what your people are capable of) devote 2-3 of each: Fighter, Priest, Caster and Scout. ** Have them make the following macros pertaining to their class add (only the people you designated): *** /target a shadowy _________ *** /target * The rest of the raid should stay on Chel'drak (Targeted through your MA). Make sure this is clear so you don't have everyone pulling off of the MA to go attack their class add. ** Note: If 2 class specific players are unable to take down their class add within roughly 30 seconds, another class add of the same class will spawn. For example, if your Priests do not take down the Acolyte in time, another will spawn. If Chel'drak hasn't been healed yet, he will be. To avoid this, if you see people struggling to take down their adds, designate one more person to help. * Designate one strong MA to pull the 30 second regular adds. With everyone targeting through your MA you will burn the 30 second adds quickly and the MA will target Chel'drak after to continue the burn on the boss. * If the Acolytes aren't taken down soon enough, and they heal Chel'drak, expect a long fight. Bring as much power regen with you as possible. * I recommend bringing Noxious Reprieve's and Cure's for those of your raid that are lower level and have lower resists. Make sure your healers cure "Cloud of Torpor" (Chel'drak's AoE - Looks like a skull and bones with a dark blue background in your detrimentals). On the Pull: * Have your MT tank Chel'drak near the entrance, being careful not to step too close to the door you came in through. If you try to leave the chamber, you will be ported back to the middle. Imagine if your tank did that and pulled Chel'drak closer to the casters. ** On that note, have your casters stand back as far as they can. * Designate one person to be lazy. This person is not going to benefit the raid except for one thing: This job is the most important! ** Have that person call out whenever "a shadowy ________ is up in the (NW, SW, etc) corner", so that the people you designated to go after the class adds will be able to hit their macro and start destroying it.